


He Didn't Steal (Just Saw What Was There And Made It His)

by KillJoy998



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man had stolen her heart. Except... He wasn't a man, and had stolen absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Steal (Just Saw What Was There And Made It His)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I saw Maleficent yesterday and this ship just sailed itself. They were so married throughout the whole film that I needed to do something like this for it! I might actually make it into a series, but not sure. Tell me what you think, maybe? Hope you enjoy regardless!

Maleficent had clicked her fingers, magic had swarmed around him desperately, and then it was all a blur. Diaval couldn’t remember quite what had happened, or how any of it happened, and was merely awoken to reality as he blinked his eyes open, finding himself sprawled out on Maleficent’s own nest.

He swallowed thickly, a banging headache taking over, but didn’t have much thought of being able to move at all as a gust of wind flew over him, and would’ve knocked him over if he were standing, because there now stood Maleficent. His Mistress. Who didn’t abandon him in battle, nor was abandoned herself. 

“Ah, awake, are we?” her smooth voice hummed and she shifted a little before she sat next to him on the edge of her nest, her eyes scanning him for serious injuries.

“You did not leave me, Mistress,” his own hoarse voice whispered.

Her smile vanished, but her eyes didn’t harden as she lifted a hand to move a strand of his dark hair away from his eyes, “No. I didn’t. How could I?”

His response was not verbal, but his eyes slipped closed in exhaustion. His whole body was screaming out in pain, like he had literally been thrown into a fire. No, like fire was within him. That was when he remembered the final battle in the castle with Stefan... She was caught in an iron net, Aurora had been ordered to stay safe in a room at the tower, and all he could do was swarm around as a raven, trying to bat out of the hands of the grubby soldiers. She had turned him into a dragon, and he had burned down the whole place, killed several knights, and saved her. He wasn’t quite aware of what happened after that even now; although he remembered being tied down to the ground, but wings had reconstructed themselves on his Mistress and she had saved him right before having a final battle with Stefan. After that nothing was in his mind. Although, with the ways things looked right now, they must have won. He knew Maleficent wouldn’t have settled on anything less.

“I was a dragon,” he exclaimed in awe, eyes still drooped closed, but a new form of energy tackled him as he burst out laughing.

Maleficent tried her best to hide a smile as she idly stroked his forehead, but to no avail, “Hm. You were. Did you enjoy that form, Diaval?”

“Indeed, Mistress,” Diaval grinned, and he swallowed thickly. 

All of his human bones cracked with every move, and all he wanted to do was transform back into his raven self forever. Except, he didn’t, because where would he be then? He would never be able to converse with his Mistress ever again, and that was something he could not bear.

“You must sleep, Diaval,” Maleficent instructed, finally rising to stand once again.

He shook his head at her fervently and desperately reached out to her, “No. I must not sleep, Mistress. It is what I have done for hours now, is it not?”

Maleficent stepped back in awe, but no expressions on her face confirmed anything. She contemplated on making him sleep, perhaps even giving him a spell so he had no choice, but turned her back to him instead. Mistress. She was no such thing to him anymore; they were on equal ground now, despite of how she would have liked it to be. She didn’t want him to leave her, even if she admitted that to nobody.

“It’s Maleficent,” she corrected weakly, eyes averted to the ground painfully.

Diaval raised an eyebrow in confusion before he settled his palms onto the nest, and tried with all his powerless might to lift himself up into a sitting position, but his tired bones refused to do so, “I know, Mistress.”

“No, you clearly do not,” Maleficent snapped at him before turning sharply so they were facing once again, “Do not call me Mistress. You have no need. Once you recover completely, you may go. You are free.”

Diaval swallowed thickly, unsure whether to leap for joy or cry in utter despair. He had no will to leave her, he loved her too much to abandon her now; not after everything they’ve been through together. So he took the only approach he knew that would get her attention, to get her to listen, to get her to understand.

“What, and miss our goddaughter’s coronation?”

“Well, you may go after if you wish—Wait, excuse me?” Maleficent had stopped in her sorrow, eyes now narrowed on Diaval as she took a step closer, “Our goddaughter?”

“Well, we raised her together, did we not?” Diaval was grinning now, hoping she understood. 

“Yes—But!”

“Ravens mate for life,” Diaval told her almost instantly, as if that made any difference. He hoped it did. “Did you know that?”

“I... Pardon?” Maleficent’s eyes were brimming with tears, and she had to use every ounce of strength she had to force them down.

She had no need to be crying! He surely couldn’t mean what she thought he did. There was simply no way it could be like that.

“Maleficent,” Diaval started, using every bit of energy left to stand up on his own, “She’s our goddaughter, you are my mate, and I am not leaving. Although, a control over what I may turn into would be a request, if that is not too much to ask for?”

Maleficent did nothing but stare dumbfounded as she listened to him, as she watched him, and she opened her mouth before closing again. A small smile spread across her lips as she approached him slowly, right until they were a breath away from each other.

“As you wish,” she whispered, leaning in to capture Diaval’s lips with hers.

It was a very brief and soft kiss, but it held too much meaning for both of them, and it’s why they eventually pulled away, but only their mouths. Hands were intertwined with the other’s, and gazes were locked. It was such a passionate and heavy moment in their lives, because now she had given him the power to control what he morphed into he could still leave. Even after everything he just said... He could still leave. She knew that because men were just that. Men. Horrible, lying, greedy men that show no remorse in anything. He could still leave.

A part of her snapped because after all these years of transforming back and forth, being multiple creatures, he was still a raven. A beautiful, majestic, loyal raven.

Silence overtook them for a moment longer, but then Diaval leaned in to kiss her once more, and she accepted and returned it happily. The back of her head was nagging at her, trying to yell at her for falling into another man’s trap. 

But then he pulled away, and flashed her a grin before he transformed into his beautiful raven self. Her heart broke, because he could leave right now. He could fly away, build a nest, and find that mate that wasn’t really her. He could squawk at her, and use the force of the wind to fly to anywhere he wanted, and he didn’t even have to return.

She stood in her place, contemplating whether to stay to watch him leave or go before she cried, but Diaval didn’t fly away. Sure, right now he was using his energy to swirl around her repeatedly, but then he perched on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.

Maleficent froze as the trust she had unknowingly put into him throughout the sixteen years washed over her; because he wasn’t leaving. He stayed on her shoulder before she turned to leave her- their?- nest to go find her- their- beloved goddaughter, with the man that stole her heart. 

Except, he wasn’t a man, and he had stole absolutely nothing.


End file.
